


The Binds of Marriage

by itslaniquelove



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Regency Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaniquelove/pseuds/itslaniquelove
Summary: I suck at coming up with titles, but basically Anthony ties Kate to the bed. It seems fitting.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	The Binds of Marriage

“How are you feeling, my lady?”

“Honestly? I’m rather nervous. Terrified even.”

“Terrified?” Anthony tightened the scarf on the bedpost. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I am starting to believe I trust you far too much.” Her eyes were covered with a blindfold. Kate’s arms were outstretched, each wrist tied to the bedpost by a satin scarf. She was completely nude on their bed. Her legs weren’t tied, and her feet slid back and forth across the cotton sheets.

“Are you worried I am going to leave you here?” He chuckled, and she turned her head in the direction of the deep sound. “Naked and exposed for a maid to accidentally stumble upon?”

“The naked part is the last thing I’m worried about,” Kate pouted as she said. “I hope I do not have to nibble off my own hand to get free.”

"That would be a shame," he quipped. "I do enjoy your hands. How will I tie you again if you only have one hand?"

She felt the mattress shift as Anthony climbed on the bed. Her legs were pushed apart as he positioned himself between them. Kate shivered, feeling his fingers move up her ankles to her inner thigh. His head leaned in closer, inhaling the scent of her arousal. Kate jumped, her mouth opening, when his nose moved against her sex.

“You smell so good,” he said against her, a low, honest whisper.

He slid his middle finger into her, drawing out the moisture that had been dripping from the anticipation. Anthony withdrew his damp finger to rub the hooded nub at the top of her womanhood. Her hips lifted against his hand, eager for more attention. His free hand pressed down on her stomach to keep her flat on the bed.

“Anthony…” Kate sighed his name.

His mouth moved slow, molding to the curves of her flesh. Two of his fingers spread her open as his tongue lashed.

Her hands tugged at the restraints around her wrists. An incredible desire to touch him - run her fingers through his dark, chestnut hair and drag her nails down his neck and back - washed over her. Kate’s fidgeting only tightened the knots. Anthony softly chuckled against her, his mouth vibrating on her most sensitive spot.

“Please,” she whispered, nudging him with her thighs. “Untie me now.”

Anthony smirked, “We just started.”

A heat starting in the pit of her stomach worked it’s way up to her chest. Her skin was growing warmer, and her tan face began to darken with a red hue. Kate’s legs moved to Anthony’s shoulders then wrapped around his neck completely. He groaned when his face was smothered between her legs.

“God, you're a tease," she cried out.

His tongue slipped lower, plunging into her. Anthony thrust his tongue in and out. When he reached up to touch her breast, and a spark zipped down between her legs. Kate cried out as the sensation hit her. Anthony suddenly withdrew - his mouth and hands - far from her.

“Anthony?” Her head thrashed, searching for him in the dark. “Why did you stop?”

“Shhhh,” he sat back on the heels of his feet. Anthony watched his wife squirm and fight her binds. When she rubbed her thighs together, he grabbed her knees to hold her legs open. He watched Kate hump the air, desperate for a release. The pleasure of seeing his dear Lady Bridgerton fall to pieces with lust and need was a new satisfaction for him. One Anthony did not believe he needed in his life but was overjoyed all the same.

Anthony leaned in and blew on her chest. “Why are you not relaxed, my dear?”

“Anthony,” she whimpered. "I-I need you."

Anthony shifted closer, rubbing the head of his manhood against her. She writhed at the delicious friction. When she got too excited, Anthony lifted his member away.

“Why are you teasing me?” The blindfold covering her eyes began to feel heavy. The sweat coming off her brow was absorbed into the fabric.

Anthony leaned in over her, his chest smashed into her breasts. Kate could smell her arousal on his breath. Anthony gripped her bucking hips to keep her still as he slid into her sex. She tugged at her restraints. Anthony pressed his weight onto her, pressing her into the mattress and forbidding her from thrusting against him.

“Please," she begged. Even when she bit her tongue and fought the urge, this man always found some way to make Kate beg. If they weren't married, she'd be contemplating the best way to kill him.

“You, my dear, are not ready yet.” He kissed her neck and stroked her dark curls.

Kate panted harshly, trying to lift her hips against him. His length was buried inside, but Anthony didn’t move - a torment for them both. He felt her sex pulsing around him. His member throbbed against her warm, wet flesh.

His willpower to remain motionless drove her crazy. Kate wanted Anthony to take her in the most senseless manner. Not tease her to tears. She tried to arch her back, lifting her breasts closer to his broad chest.

“Are you ready for me, Kate?” Anthony dipped his head down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

“Yes! Oh, God, Anthony please!”

He started moving his hips, sliding his length in and out dramatically slow. He was swimming in her sex and couldn’t get enough of it. Anthony sped up his thrust. The bed softly rocked beneath them, the headboard beating against the wall and echoing down the hallway.

Anthony's fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, knuckles turning pale. His toes curled. His muscles tightened all over, his arms and back taut.

“Anthony! I’m going -” as she announced it, Anthony stopped and pulled out completely. “Noooo! Anthony please…I need it.”

There was a shuffle on the bed as his weight shifted. Kate breathed heavily, listening to his movements. She called him, but he did not respond. Other than her breathing the room was eerily silent. Her feet slid over the bed, trying to find him. When Kate called him again, she still received no response.

"Anthony Bridgerton, I swear if you left me here -"

He stood in silence at the foot of the bed. The outburst nearly made him spit out his drink of water. Anthony covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the laughter creeping up in his throat.

"I am going to kill you," Kate shouted. "Do you hear me?! KILL YOU!"

"You'll have to become free first." His low tone made her jump.

She sighed with relief. "I thought you left me here."

“It is a tempting thought.” He put down his water glass and climbed on the bed. His finger dipped into her again. "Perhaps go commission a painter for a portrait of you like this."

"You're a beast...and a tease."

"A beast you married." Anthony smirked. Even blindfolded, she knew he had the biggest, smug grin on that handsome face. "Now where were we? I believe you said you needed me."

Kate shook her head rapidly. “Yes… stop teasing me!”

Using two fingers to sweep against the walls of her womanhood, Anthony focused on her most sensitive spot. Everything he did made her feel alive. Her skin was so hot it made her lightheaded. The darkness appeared to be spinning to her blurry gaze. A release was fast approaching, only this one was stirring from deeper. Kate twisted and bucked against his hand. The Viscount moved his hand vigorously, finally giving her what she begged for. She screamed and pulled at the scarfs. The fabric dug into her skin. She was helpless to stop herself from soaking him.

"There," Anthony said, withdrawing his hand. "Happy now?"

All Kate could do was nod sleepily, an inaudible murmur leaving her lips.

He lifted one of her legs, putting her ankle on his shoulder.

“What are you up to now?” She groaned.

Anthony slid his manhood inside her. "You did not think I would let you have all the fun, did you?"

The bed rocked under their movements. A thin layer of sweat covering their bodies. The sheets underneath them became heavy from absorbing the moisture. Anthony’s breath was ragged, and his hand moved over her breasts. His rhythmic thrusts pushed her into the mattress.

His lips captured hers in a smearing, passionate kiss. Kate shivered, and her face flushed from the pleasure. When he slammed his hips forward, stroking her depth, Kate locked her ankles together around his back. The heels of her feet pressed into his back.

“God!… I’m- I’m…” she bit her lip, afraid if she announced it again he’d stop.

Anthony knew his wife, and he could feel her body stiffening. Her sex clenched him, drawing his length in deeper. Kate screamed when her climax hit again. Her body violently jerked, her head thrashing, and the scarfs chafing in her delicate skin. Anthony followed his wife over the edge, spilling his seed inside of her.

Her body was still spasming when Anthony undid her binds. He removed her blindfold and pulled her to lay on his chest. Anthony stroked her back as she trembled against him.

“See?” Anthony kissed her marked wrists. "There was nothing to fear. You should have more faith in your husband."

Kate kissed him hard, smashing their noses together. She nipped his bottom lip and tugged his hair. She pulled back with a grin at how breathless he was.

Kate leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Anthony, I love you…but never again.”


End file.
